Barbie The Pearl Princess/Gallery
Images from Barbie: The Pearl Princess. Official Stills PP Official Stills_2.jpg PP Official Stills_3.jpg PP Official Stills_4.jpg PP Official Stills_1.jpg Pearl princess lumina 1.jpg Pearl princess lumina 2.jpg Pearl princess lumina_3.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Official Stills 2.jpg Barbie_The_Pearl_Princess_Official_Stills.jpg Promotional Images Pearl-promo-background.png Barbie_The_Pearl_Princess_Promational_Art.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Sweepstakes.png PearlPrincessWallpaper.jpg PearlPrincessBarbie.jpg Princess Lumina Artwork.jpg wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper from Barbie.gr. Pearl Princess in Theater.jpg|''Barbie: The Pearl Princess'' theater poster. underwater.jpg Be You Shine Barbie Pearl Princess.jpg 10014562_10152726959024466_2003110848_n.jpg 1392864533 MAT-609-Barbie Resized PearlPrincess 452x622 CharArt 01.jpg MAT-609-Barbie Resized PearlPrincess 452x622BB PearlPrincess CharArt 02.jpg Barbie_The_Pearl_Princess_Banner_1.png Book Illustrations Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 01.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 02.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 03.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 04.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 05.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 06.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 07.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 08.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 09.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 10.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 11.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 12.jpg Barbie The Pearl Princess Storybook 13.jpg 9789673208517-1.jpg|From the Junior Novelization. 9789673208517-2.jpg 9789673208517-3.jpg 9789833077175-1.jpg|From the coloring book. 9789833077175-2.jpg 9789833077175-3.jpg Book Illustration of Pearl Princess_1.jpeg Book Illustration of Pearl Princess_2.jpeg Book Illustration of Pearl Princess_3.jpeg Book Illustration of Pearl Princess_4.jpeg Book Illustration of Pearl Princess_5.jpeg Book Illustration of Pearl Princess_6.jpeg Book Illustration of Pearl Princess_7.jpeg Book Illustration of Pearl Princess_8.jpeg Book Illustration of Pearl Princess_9.jpeg Book Illustration of Pearl Princess_10.jpeg Book Illustration of Pearl Princess_11.jpeg Book Illustration of Pearl Princess_12.jpeg Book Illustration of Pearl Princess_13.jpeg Book Illustration of Pearl Princess_14.jpeg Concept Art Concept Art of PP-1.jpg Concept Art of PP-2.jpg Teaser Screenshots Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h12m35s85.png|Lumina Swimming Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h13m17s242.png|Lumina and Kuda Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h13m44s253.png|Lumina using her magic to call the pearls Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h13m56s118.png|Lumina transforming Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h14m19s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h14m36s254.png|Lumina as the Pearl Princess Screenshots Barbie The Pearl Princess Screenshots 6.png PP; Lumina is here.png PP; Pearl mistress.jpg PP; Power of pearls.png PP; Magic.png Barbie The Pearl Princess Screenshots 7.png PP; Lovely smile!.png PP; A royal ball.png PP; I've always dreamed to seeing the palace.png Lumina and Kuda.png Lumina clip 7.png Lumina clip 1.png Lumina clip 2.png Lumina clip 3.png Lumina clip 4.png Lumina clip 5.png Lumina clip 8.png Lumina clip 6.png PP; Lumina and Kuda.png PP; Beautiful Lumina.png PP; Another shot of Lumina.png PP; Short-haired Lumina.png PP; Octopus lady with pink lipstick plus short-haired Lumina.png PP; Magical hairdresser.png PP; New hairstyle.png PP; She's talented, isn't she.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36649818-500-281.png Barbie The Pearl Princess Screenshots 8.png Mermaidpartyclip 9.jpg PP; New friends.png Mermaid_party!.jpg Mermaidpartyclip 1.png PP; Yellow doesn't look good on ya, Lumie....png Sandrineinmermaidboutique.jpg Sandrineinmermaidboutique 2.jpg Mermaidpartyclip 2.png Mermaidpartyclip 6.png PP; We're so fashionable!.png PP; Makeover.png PP; At the castle.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36650178-500-281.png PP; A love story!.png PP; Princess.png PP; Princess, who, me.png PP; Slow dancing.png PP; They're cute, aren't they.png Barbie The Pearl Princess Screenshots 9.png PP; The king.png PP; A new necklace for the princess.png Barbie The Pearl Princess Screenshots 13.png PP; What's going on.png PP; True, royal self.png PP; The pearl princess.png PP; Pink hair behind! OMK!.png PP; Mermaid party!.png PP; The lost princess.png Lumina With her parents.png Lumina and Delphin.png Barbie The Pearl Princess Screenshots 10.png Light Up The World.jpg CoradancingwithFergis.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Barbie: The Pearl Princess Galleries Category:Barbie: The Pearl Princess